Time Travle
by G. Elain
Summary: The three generations meet up and this is about to get CRAZY!  Rated M for a reason!


PIMP

"There should be a crusty layer on top and warm and slimy on the inside." Proffesor Lutie my potions teacher said.

"Holy Crap Man That is sooo what she …..OH SHiT MAN." I yelled as my potion exploded all over me.

"HOLY FUCK SCOURPIOUS!" I was coverd in green shit. Proff. Lutie cleaned it with a wave of his wand. Proff. Lutie was only 20 and really nice so we weren't about to be shot by some phyco like Snape. Im a 16 yearold boy who was blessed with an uber sexy face and body no no no I wasn't blessed I earned these looks just like I earned my super sexy girlfriend Rose. Ya I tapped that and its like fitting a watermelon in a pinhole. She has long red wavy hair with side bangs that hung in her face. Rose was wereing her uniform but stretching the rules a bit. She wore the skirt higher than mid thigh and her shirt was barly buttoned and her tie hung loosly around her neck. God Damn im sooo drunk rite now. To my left was Al who was handed pretty good looks he looked like his grandfather. Ithink the potter beauty gene must skip a generation because from what my father told me Harry was 1 ugly motherfucker. I have semi spiky white blond hair and I wore my skinny jeans with a whit e button down.

"Shit man good one!" Proff. Lutie said. "One time I was having an orgy and there was this one girl who had some crazy shit going on down in her pussy it was like hard and crunchy. I think I got someone pregnant that nigh….."

"THAT WAS ME YOU ASSHOLE!" A girl wit hshort black hair who was 7 months preggers screamed the nstarted crying and ran out of the classroom.

"ohhhhhh…"

The bell rang.

"Ok kiddies remember SAFE SEX! I'm still selling vibrating condoms THERE AMAZING! Have a nice day!" pl yelled to us over the sound of us leaving the classroom.

"There's my sexy ass hoe!" I said as Rose walked up to me. We started kissing and I put my hand on her ass. "Tonight at the party well get a LOT farther den that" and as she was walking away I smacked her ass and she giggled. Shit man I scored with her!

"Is it messed up that I want to tap that" Al said

"WTF do u think? That's nasty it's like insets!" I said

"True that's gross. I'm so hungry."

"God you're such a fatty, let's get to lunch u asshole" I said jokingly

"Fuck u shit face." We both laughed.

Lily came and sat down across from me, Rose, and Al.

"What's up BITCHES!" Lily was one of those people who had high resistance 2 Alchahol she cud slam down 2ce as many shots as about anyone in this school. We had a drink off and she got 38 shots full of vodka and I only got 34. She also fucks anything that moves. "You motherfuckers ready for da party tonight! I'm going to get FUCKED UP!"

"I know right! I can't wait to get shit faced!" Rose said "And to finally get a dick in dis pussy!"

"We do that all the time but ill totally put dis watermelon into that pinhole…

"Ok please stop I'm crazy about fucking but that's just gross!" Lily squealed

Gryffindor parties have changed since when our parents went to school here. In their parties the craziest they would get is some snogging but with us we get fucking insane there's the infamous orgy during every party, people smuggle loads of alchahol and drugs in. There's usually loads of sex and cheating.

"Oh shit incoming" rose whispered to us nodding her head towards a strawberry blond girl with medium boobs but a great ass marching over to us. It was Marlean, AL's girlfriend. She's a bitch but pretty worth it.

"Move over bitch" she said to Rose.

"You can sit over there" Rose said indicating to the other seat next to Al.

Marlean put on a fake sweet smile and said "I want to sit hear so you're going to move over" Her voice growing more dangerous.

"Look cunt either u sit over there and stop talking bitch with me or I kick your ass!"

"Come on Rose don't waste your time with her." I said trying to calm her down. Don't get me wrong I love bitch fights just as much as the next guy but Rose will seriously fuck Marlean up, she doesn't know who she's going against.

"You bitch your motherfucking MUFFCABBAGE!" Marlean screamed

"WTF ARE YOU FROM FUCKING JERSY OR SOMETHING BITCH!"

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOURE NOTHING BUT A WASHED UP OLD WHORE WHO PUTS OUT TO ANYONE WHO WILL TAKE IT!" People were staring now

"Oh FUCK NO!" Rose screamed and leapt up to Marlean grabbed her hair and smashed it against the table. Marlean swung around and pulled roses hair. Screaming Rose grabbed Marlean hair pulling it back and kicking her in the back so she fell over.

"BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER ROSE!" Lily screamed over the roars from other students egging them on.

Rose started kicking Marlean in the stomach I finally got up and tried to pull her off of Marlean but only accomplished this after Rose stomped on Marlean face.

"CUNT!" Rose screamed "YOURE A MOTHER FUCKING CUNT. I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL YOU CUNT!" She screamed as I dragged he rout of the great hall. Teachers were coming now McGonagall was coming towards us. It was just me Rose and her.

"In all my life I have never seen such a disgrace!" she said. Her voice was dangerously calm but it started to shake with anger "And what could have ever possessed you to do such a thing?"

"She got what she deserved." Rose said

"Well seeing as you know the way of punishment you shall receive yours. I shall see you this Saturday and the next 5 after that." Professor McGonagall said.

"Understood Professor."

"Very well. Off to your classes."

"Nice job Rose!" Lily cried running up to us high fiving Rose Al close behind "You totally fucked her up."

"Honestly I don't know what you see in her" Rose said to Al

"She's hot and great in bead" Al said. I high fived him and we started to horribly booty dance. Everyone started laughing. "But you be speaking the truth so I'm going to get 1 more good 1 out of her then dump her ass."

"Good I'm looking out for you as a cousin you don't want to hang out with a skank like that!"

_Albus's pov (I'm not your boyfriend baby 3oh! 3) _

The party was pretty good I went into the bathroom and pulled out my coke snorted the shit then went to get a fucking from Marlean.

"Hey baby want to get it on."

"Oh hey daddy sure." Ugh I hated it when she called me daddy. She got up, took my hand and led me to her room. "Are you still hanging out with that bitch Rose?" she asked as we walked threw her door.

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"Oh you're so considerate"

"Mhm" I said as I pushed her on the bed and followed after. Damn my mom and dad would be so disappointed in me right now, Fuck it. I was sex so I got some.

After a 15 minute shag I put my clothes on and told her that it was over.

"No baby you don't know what you're saying you're pretty drunk." Fuck I hate it when bitches do this.

"Well yeah I am but that doesn't matter because I had already made my decision. I'm not your boyfriend and word of advice don't fall back to Mclaggen because I heard he has crabs." I said leaving the room.

"WAIT I LOVE YOU" She cried after me.

"Yeah and I hate you, get over it."

I went down to the party were I found James.

"Hey do you have any weed?" he asked. He already looked stoned "I lost mine"

"Here" I said handing him some coke "Snort this." And he did.

I looked over to scourpious who looked fucked up and Rose who was making out with him and looked like she had just been hit with a bus but then started flying. I grabbed a shot of vodka downed it.

"Hey BITCH!" Victory screamed at me. "What's UP.?"

"How many acids have you had?" I asked "and where did you get it?"

"I've had like three, two. And I supplied them myself I'll give you these for FREE! WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHO WANTS TO DO BODY SHOTS!" she said handing me a baggie filled with little tablets, turning around and screaming at the rest of people. A lot of guys and a few girls yelled back.

I went back over to the couch were scourpious and rose were just staring at each other.

"Hey guys get what I have?"

"What?" Lily asked plopping herself down next to us. I held up my baggie of pills in answer.

"SCORE!" gimme some! I gave her 10 I took to and gave Rose and Scourpious 10 we each only took 3. James came to and I gave him 10 and he took 3. In the corner there was a growing orgy. There had to be 11 people in there but I couldn't tell because people kept getting in and out.

"Hey guys." I said and jerked my head over to the orgy." Should we do it?"

"Fuck yes" Lily said.

_Lily's pov (Holler till you pass out 3oh!3) _

After an insane 20 minutes of orgy and triple penetration we all left the pile.

"OH FUCKER!" James screamed looking like he was on the verge of tears "GUYS LOOK OUT THERES A FUCKING oh oh never mind it was just a unicorn playing a trick on me.

"HOW MUCH ACID DID U HAVE" Rose screamed laughing. Scourpious looked like he was trying to swim and Al looked like he was floating and hitting random things floating with him.

"Hey guys we should totally sneak a time turner from McGonagall and have some fun." James suggested.

"Oh fuck yes!" I cried in agreement. "Let's do it" So somehow we made it all the way to McGonagall's office get a time turner and start to stupidly turn it many time the necklace around all 5 of us. Then everything started whirring around. Then we all landed in a familiar room with red and gold walls and chairs. The room was empty except for 3 students who immediately looked at us startled. Rose started giggling uncontrollably then started sobbing.

"Who are you" said a girl with bushy brown hair. "What do you want?"

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!" James screamed pointing to the girl. "PLEASE DON'T HURT US"

The girl looked confused and lowered her wand slightly. Then I heard a gagging noise and felt chunky liquid hit my back. "EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I screamed then threw up myself and from then on it was a complete train wrecks every 1 started vomiting. I tried to step forward and immediately fell over "AHHHAAWWWW"

"BLODDY HELL" I heard one of the people say then everything went black.


End file.
